Heng Yue Sect
Heng Yue Sect is the first sect Wang Lin joins at the start of the novel. Heng Yue Sect Influence Heng Yue Sect was a mighty force that unified the Country of Zhao 500 years ago; however by the start of the novel it is on the verge of being suppressed by the other sects, barely hanging on. After 400 years, the Heng Yue Sect fell to a sect less than third-rank. And during 100+ years after, it's last disciple, Senior Zhang, died. Layout The sect has 5 subdivisions: # Metal # Wood # Water # Earth # Fire Each with its own disciples & honorary disciples. Inner disciples & elders live in the main court yard. Core formation elders live on top of the mountain peaks. Wang Lin resides at the Earth Subdivision (Chapter 13, 20). Entrance Requirements After 500 years, the requirement became harsh else even those who don't have great talent could be chosen in the three test. Disciples are accepted if they have natural talent / strong spirit (Wang Zhuo), if they have perseverance / strong willpower as demonstrated by climbing the mountain of stairs, or if they have Spiritual Affinity with the Sword Spirit as demonstrated by opening the doors of the House of Sword (Chapter 3, 4, 20). Since Wang Lin failed all two tests, succeeded one but because of talent failed, he was not able to become a disciple. Below Inner Disciples are helpers who are able to cultivate as long as they fulfill all tasks assigned to them by their master (Wang Hao entered the sect this way by bribing Elder Hui Bing of the Pill Divison with a 300 year old mushroom) Through special circumstances or contacts others can enter the sect as Honorary Disciples. Because Wang Lin's 4th Uncle bribed Elder Li with a precious metal, the old man fought to have Wang Lin accepted into the sect as an Honorary Disciple. Members It has 2 Core Formation experts and 10 Foundation Establishment; however the day to day tasks of the sect are run by Qi Condensation experts. For example, Sun Dazhu (Wang Lin's 1st Master) is considered an elder despite being only at the fifth stage of Qi Condensation (Chapter 20). Inner disciples are ranked based on cultivation levels and differentiated based on the color of their uniform. Red (Lowest), White, Black (5th Qi Stage), Purple (Highest) (Chapter 12, 28). Below them are the helpers/servants who are able to cultivate upon entering the sect. At the bottom of the hierarchy are the honorary disciples (yellow & gray). Yellow can cultivate; whereas gray have to serve for around 10 years before they can obtain a cultivation method. Honorary disciples can become inner disciples if they rank in top 3 in the yearly competition. Notable Members Elders Song Dao You (wine expert) Dao Xu (Master of Wang Zhuo) Li (accepts precious metal from 4th Uncle to help make Wang Lin a Honorary Disciple) Ma (red faced old man who is against accepting Wang Lin) Hui Bing (administered the entrance exam and accepted Wang Hao as a Servant) Inner Disciples: # Zhang (white robed: brought Wang Lin to Heng Yue Sect, saved him from "suicide". At Black robe:competed in competition) # Lady Xu (likes Wang Zhuo) # Lady Zhuo (Wang Zhuo likes her) # Sun Hao (bullies Wang Lin during 4yr training at the mountain) # Can Jie/Zhang Kuang (2nd eldest, won last year's tournament, bought "water" from Wang Lin for chants) Honorary Disciples - Yellow Robed "Weasel" Liu (corrupt & bulliles gray disciples, eventually killed by Zhang Hu) Zhang Hu (Wang Lin's first roommate, eventually leaves the sect) Category:Sects Category:Locations Category:Organisations Category:Country of Zhao Category:Planet Suzaku Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Alliance Star System